saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Supreme Weapon
is the Unique Skill of Hao, which he gained after stealing Skeith from Ishi using the Soul Amulet. As result, he gained this unique skill, which replaced his "one handed straight sword" skill slot. Description It lends Hao unlimited space in his storage and it connects the space of reality to the his storge, opening an "invisible gate" that allows for the contents to pass through upon the user's command and form ripples in the empty air as they appear. They can be summoned either directly to the user's hands or anywhere in the direct vicinity. It is unknown how large he can open the gate to his treasures. It becomes more powerful as the wealth and quantity of the owner increases. Hao can also add to his treasures the weapons of players that he kills. The weapons contained in his treasury become bullets upon his command. He generally readies numerous weapons at a time, either just letting their hilts stick slightly out of the gate or letting them levitate in the air behind him. Upon snapping his fingers, the seemingly infinite number of weapons can be fired without pause. They move and take aim at the target according to Hao's will, allowing him to fire without having to even touch them. Each weapon has the ability to cause certain death to an opponent, while it is possible to block many of the strikes, to do so without knowing the abilities of the weapons can be seen as suicidal. Still, this has a slight disadvantage: weapons fired by this unique skill can be wielded by any player, if he/she has a proper skill slot to use that weapon. He generally starts out with a low number of weapons, but increases the number of weapons fired in a volley depending on his will, and sometimes also, the amount of respect or anger he feels towards his target. He uses as little as one or two at first while playing with his opponents, but can easily summon over hundreds for a single strike when he is serious. Upon firing them, he can allow them to pierce the ground after striking the target, causing a large amount of destruction with each weapon. He can retrieve any weapons left on the battlefield, instantly dissipating and returning them to the vault. He can leave them out also if he wishes, such as when they have been "stained". That ability alone lets Hao fight with his arms crossed. Yet, this are not all the abilities of his unique skill. Hao can wield or dual wield any type of weapon. Either swords, spears, axes, staffs, maces, hammers, shields, scythes, halberds, scimitars, katanas, etc...Hao knows how to use different types of weapons, but he prefers wielding one or two swords. He can also call upon specific weapons stored on his vault just by saying their name. This unique still works both as attack and defense: it raids the opponents with hundreds of weapons and, at the same time, protects Hao from any frontal attacks. This power makes Hao one of the most difficult players to defeat in combat. The only weapons that he cannot wield neither add to his equipment, are those with a condition or something else that blocks him. The only known weapons with this ability are: Maximus Caliburn, Arondight, Conquest and Kusanagi. Weapons It is unknown how many items he has stored inside of it, but what it is known is that the unique skill already had thousands of weapons when he began using it. It is probable also that not even Hao himself knows how many weapons are inside of it. Many weapons were created inside of it. Some of the weapons have unique skills, like Gungnir, Vajira, and Gae Dearg. Others resemble weapons of other players, that Hao developed respect: like Bakuzan, based on Kusanagi, or Gram, resembling Balmung Blade. There are also different copied versions of some weapons inside of it. The strongest weapon inside of it is Blutgang. *Blutgang (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gungnir (One/Two Handed Spear) *Incursio (Armor) *Dainsleif (One handed Straight Sword) *Medorach (One handed Straight Sword) *Dromi & Loeding (Chains) *Svalin (One Handed Shield) *Secace (One Handed Straight Sword) *Bakuzan (Katana) *Durendal (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gram (One Handed Straight Sword) *Claiomh Solais (One/Two Handed Halabard) *Vajra(One/two Handed Trident) *Crocea Mors (One Handed Straight Sword) *Gae Buidhe (One/Two Handed Spear) *Gae Dearg (One/Two Handed Spear) *Demonic Sword Gram (Two handed Straight Sword) *Jun's Greatsword (Two Handed Straight Sword) *Unknown quantity of unnamed weapons Trivia *The unique skill is based on Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon from the Animes Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night. It also posseses elements of Gradation Air. *Hao usually snaps his fingers when he activates the unique skill. Category:Unique Skill Category:Skill